


Separation.

by MasterOfDisguise



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I have kinks listed as a tag, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, but there might be some, everyone here is nice, i don't know how to tag, lol I love luciel, not many kinks, or too little idk man, probably a lot of smut, uh, which includes a daddy kink, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisguise/pseuds/MasterOfDisguise
Summary: She doesn't know what she'd do without him. He doesn't know what he'd do without her. He doesn't know what he'd do without either of them.[Saeyoung Choi/MC~Saeran Choi/MC](The very first chapter is a one shot I wrote some time ago. If you're already read it, don't hesitate to skip to the second chapter!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello! First work on here, haha. Really hoping I don't disappoint!

  She wasn't used to things like this. She wasn't used to being thrown into a whirlwind of confusion, nonetheless just a little over a week and a half to organize a fucking party. 

  She wasn't used to any of this. She's never done any of it. 

  She had grown up, living a mostly normal life, and here she is, in an apartment of a dead woman with a bomb in it. 

  How was she supposed to be okay with it? 

  No, no, why is she okay with it?

 

Maybe it was because the red head that sat in the couch in front of her, the headphones covering his ears as he typed something up on his laptop. 

He was desperately trying to keep his attention from her.

She was desperately trying to get his. 

 

She wished he understood. She desperately wished he understood the pain he caused her, but at the same time, she knows there must be a lot of pain for him to have endured to push her away like that. 

 

She lay in bed that night, crying softly to herself. She didn't want to bother him. She felt like all her efforts at this point were pointless. She cared so much but it seemed as if he cared so little.

She curled herself into a ball, sobbing into the pillow next to her. What she felt for this man was what she'd never felt for any other, and it hurt. She'd finally found someone who she dared to even say she loved, and his feelings weren't reciprocated. 

 

He had built a wall between them because he didn't want her getting hurt. He could hear every sad, muffled sob through the thin walls, and every time it tore at him a little more. He didn't know how much longer he could do this, or if he could even think about continuing trying to punch her away. 

'Come on, Saeyoung. Pull yourself together. It's best for the both of you.'

He thought, desperately trying to think up excuses to ignore her. 

She's in there crying because of him. What he wouldn't give to walk in there, hold her and tell her that everything is going to be alright in a day or two, and whatever was troubling her wouldn't be a big issue a month or two down the road. 

But this was his fault. This was because of him. What was he supposed to do, walk in and tell her what an asshole he is?

He knows he's an asshole for it, in a sense a protective one, but he doesn't know how to fix it. He doesn't know how to help her while she's hurting. 

 

He took another sip of the carbonated beverage which he sat on the coffee table, desperately trying to keep his mind from the beautiful woman sobbing in the other room. 

She'd done nothing wrong, and here she is, crying because he is a major asshole who keeps pushing her further and further away. 

She is so persistent, he wish she'd give up to make things easier on the both of them, but if she was willing to help a some random people throw a party in eleven days, she probably wasn't going to give up as he wished, regardless if she was crying or not. 

 

However, a small part of him wished she wouldn't give up. He wished he would give into her and they'd live together in a magical fairytale with a happy ending. 

But people like him don't get happy endings. That's why he can't be with her. She's the definition of perfect and he doesn't deserve her. 

She's beautiful. She's got the kindest personality. She's funny. She's stubborn. 

He could be on hit lists. 

He couldn't take her life from her. There's so much for her to enjoy... to do... and out there is a perfect man for her. Her soulmate. A man who could take care of her and make her smile and

and

didn't make her cry. 

 

A man that didn't have red hair. A man that didn't sit at a computer all day. A man that was strong and tough and could protect her without

making 

her

cry. 

 

She deserved the perfect man. If it were up to Luciel, she'd have the world because he would've given it to her in a heartbeat!

She could have the perfect man, so why is she so upset about not having him? He's just someone she met by chance. 

 

It was 1:30 AM when he took his headphones off to get up and refill his cup, when he could hear her still crying. 

'Jesus fuckin' Christ, she's probably dehydrated from crying for the past 3 and a half hours. Probably flooded the room by now.'

The least he could do was bring her a glass of water, as she seemingly hasn't left the room. 

Filling a glass with water from the tap, he walked down the hall and knocked on her door. He heard a few sniffles that made his heart crumble into pieces with guilt. 

"C...come in..." she muttered, and he did so. She brushed a few loose strands behind her ears. 

He reached to turn the lights on, but she stopped him from the bed. 

"Please don't turn them on..." she said, sadness evident in her quiet voice. 

Everything that was happening was hurting him even more. He didn't know if he could keep this hard front he put up for very long. 

He was able to see enough in the dark to see where she sat, handing her the glass of water. 

"I figured that... you'd be, uh, a little thirsty." He said quietly, and she took the glass and took a sip of the water. 

"Yeah, thanks." She said, sitting the glass on the nightstand. He sat down next to her on the bed, feeling it dip a little. She was cold, and even though he was nearly a foot away, she could feel his warmth. 

He sighed. He wanted to hold her. 

He gently lay a hand on the bare skin of her thigh. 

"I'm so sorry..." he muttered, feeling his words slip from his mouth. 

"It's all my fault you're sad." He whispered, facing away from her. 

"No, it's my fault, if I hadn't of fucking fell in love with you I wouldn't be crying right now." She said, sniffling, and letting out a nervous laugh. She stood up, almost walking out before he grabbed onto her wrist. 

"Can we please talk?" He asked. 

"We talked enough earlier. I get it, you don't want to hurt me. I should get over it. Blah, blah, blah."

"No, MC, I want... to talk about...."

"About what, Luciel? Just reiterate that my feelings are one-sided? Because you've done it enough." She said, harshly, yanking her arm away from him. 

"I want to... see if we can make it work..." he whispered. She immediately felt guilty, the tears that never stopped flowing dripping from her face again. He took her in his arms, shushing her, telling her to calm down. Finally he got to hold her. Even if they couldn't work, as long as he got to hold her close to him that night, he thinks he might be okay.


	2. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff, smut to come soon. Be prepared, lots of passion.

She cried into his arms that night, except she wasn't sad anymore. Oh no, she was NOT sad about this anymore. The night had taken a surprisingly beautiful turn, and while she cried tears of joy into his shoulder and he did the same, the both of them letting their vows to protect each other at all costs repeat in their heads. 

Tonight was truly magical. There was no denying it. The love that washed over the two was amazing. To see they could go from broken to mended together in a matter of minutes by just words was...beautiful. 

While she promised to try for this relationship and take care of him, and protect him, he knew he was going to protect her more. He would do everything and anything to keep her safe, and he knew he was risking his life for her, but he was alright with it. He was okay with losing his life as long as it kept her safe. She was his everything, so why would he not? 

 

Before either of them knew it, they were curled up, tangled in each other on the bed in the apartment. He ran his hands through her hair, reaching his free hand around her body to hold hers. 

They were both happy. 

He was happy, and that was an unusual feeling for him. Happiness. Something that came to others so easily. 

He felt it for the first time in a while, genuine happiness, and smiled. She couldn't see his face from the position they were in, and even if she could it was too dark. 

But that's okay, because the tenderness in his actions proved to her that he was happy. 

She fell asleep like that, and be didn't have much trouble falling asleep soon after. 

 

The next morning, he woke up, trying to be quiet and sneaky not to wake the girl sound asleep on the bed. She stirred, eyelids flitting open, meeting his. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, muttering his apologies. 

"Hey, MC. Sorry I woke you up. You're probably exhausted, you should go back to sleep." He whispered, but she jumped up off the bed as a wave of energy flew through her. 

"NOPE. That's the first time I've slept in, like, a week. I feel good." She said, and he smiled, rolling his amber eyes at the girl. She wrapped her arms around his in a surprise hug, him returning the embrace as soon as he realized what was happening. 

"You weren't kidding, huh?"

"Nope. Now let me make you a real breakfast, handsome." She said, leading him to the kitchen, motioning for him to sit at the table whilst she cooked. 

He went to grab his laptop, hesitantly picking it up. 

'You nearly broke her heart and she waited for you. Maybe you should.... maybe you should talk to her instead of getting to work first thing.'

He thought, setting the laptop back down in the chair he left it, walking over to bed, wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

"I'm sorry you were so sad over me, I should never make you cry." He whispered into her ear. Of course it wasn't intentional, but his hot breath against her neck gave her chills. Had any other person been breathing down her neck she'd have elbowed them in the stomach so hard they were on the ground, but for some reason, it relaxed her since it was him. She smiled, cracking an egg onto the pan. 

"Luciel, there's nothing to be sorry about. You and I are trying for something now. And if you look at it the way I do, our path is pretty bright. Maybe it's just my optimism, but I can see us... with a future together. Really, I do!" She said, a smile spreading across her cheeks. He couldn't see it, but he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

"I'm really lucky I met you. I don't get opportunities like this, I don't get moments like this, but I have one. And it's with you." He said. 

 

The two ate together, quiet. It wasn't awkward, per se, but it was just quiet. Normally the two of them on their own would be rambling about something dumb and not of importance, but they were quiet together. Oh well, it seemed like neither of them minded the silence. 

 

MC was quick to urge Seven to work again. Only reason she did so is because he looked nervous being away from his work for so long (he explained to her that night he had an important project to work on that needed to be done by tonight). He smiled and jumped to it, thanking her for being so patient in the process. 

 

Now that she wasn't sobbing her eyes out in the other room, and he wasn't feeling extremely guilt because it was his fault, maybe he could actually focus. 

He should really take advantage of it. 

 

So he did, finishing up his work at 11:23 PM that night. His eyes were sore, but that's how they usually were. His mind was tired but his body wasn't.

He felt like he could run for miles, after sitting like that all day, but that's how it usually was for him. He honestly was confused as to how he wasn't extremely overweight with the lack of exercise he has and his excessive eating habits. 

MC had just walked out of the shower when he greeted her. She was clad in a towel and her skin heated up at him seeing her. He, on the other hand, thought he saw too little of her skin to be flustered, but it wasn't that big of a deal. He got in the shower after her, his mind drifting to the previous events of the past two nights. 

His mind had also drifted to when he'd stay up, watching the CCTV cams to make sure she was alright late at night, and witnessed somethings that had severely messed with him, in that sense, that he couldn't shake from his mind. 

How was she so innocent in person but so sexily dirty all on her own? 

 

All he knew was that she was perfect.


	3. Miscommunications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC foolishly thinks Saeyoung is thinking twice about their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment!

In short, not even Seven knew what to do. He knew he’d messed up by letting her fall in love with him, showing her his reality didn’t really work either. Being brutally honest with her about being with him pretty much meaning that she has no promised long life didn’t even deter him like he hoped it would’ve. His heart ached. He was in love with her, there was no doubt in his mind of it, but does she really love him the way he loves her for her to really put herself on harm’s way to be with him? 

He honestly hoped she was just dense. Slow, maybe. Maybe soon she’d realize it and she’d try and deter herself from loving him. He’d keep pushing her away if he had the energy to do so, but he simply just doesn’t anymore. He was in love with her and keeping her from associating herself with him took so much of his will for him not to bend and break at any given moment. 

“Seven? I hate to bother you… but um…. I made dinner and I figured that you may be a little hungry…” She whispered shyly, feeling his amber colored eyes trace all up and down her body, not realizing what she’d said until much later.

“Oh! Uh, thanks, MC.” He said, straightening himself up from the position he sat in. He sat his laptop down on the stand next to him. He stood up, the two of them merely inches from each other. She could feel his warm breath on his lips, his eyes glancing down and staring at them for a moment… wondering how soft they are…

The two made their way to the kitchen where the meal she’d prepared sat. They sat down at the table, sitting across from each other, awkward silence filling the room. Her gaze met his across the table, the two of them still not even touching their food yet. They just kept awkward eye contact before she glanced to the side, standing up and picking up her plate. 

“I’ll…. I’ll eat in the bedroom. I guess you still need time to… think things over.” She whispered, making her way to the cracked door, opening it with her foot and walking to place the food on the desk. He was sad she’d left him to sit alone. He didn’t need time to think, he’d made up his mind on how she’d felt. What made him most sad was the fact she probably wasn’t going to eat, but be sad…. and cry…

Maybe this time…This time he could comfort her. He could hold her and reassure her she’d be fine. He knows what he wants. She thinks he doesn’t. She thinks he’s teetering back and forth and that he thinks his feelings are nothing. She desperately wanted him to love her… He desperately wanted the same, but this miscommunication between feelings was surely going to mess everything up if they don’t talk things through.

He stood up from the table, leaving the food. He walked down the hall to see the door shut. He opened it to see you on the bed, your food on the night stand and untouched, just as he’d suspected. She lay with on your side, the front part of her body facing the wall. She was curled up in three or four hefty blankets. He sighed at the sight, she looked absolutely adorable, but that wasn’t the reason he came in here.

“MC, are you alright?” He asked, shifting in the doorway, before making his way towards her.

“Don’t look at me, I’m a mess.” She said, her voice muffled against a black blanket she pulled over her face. He chuckled and sat down on the bed, her body shifting as she sat up, facing away from him. Their backs pressed against each other, his dangling off the bed, hers crisscross under her.

“At least this way we can be close and you can’t see my face.” She mumbled, and he sighed.

“MC, you know you mean a lot to me, right?” He asked, and she let out a soft yes, sniffling in the process.

“Then why do you think I wouldn’t have my mind made up by now? I came in last night to talk about making us work for a reason, and I haven’t changed my mind and chances are I won’t.” He said, it coming out quickly, him not really even realizing how upset the fact she was in here crying really made him.

“I…I’m sorry, Luciel…” She mumbled, sniffles becoming more frequent. He turned around to face her back on the bed. 

“MC, look at me, please.”

She turned to face him, tears spilling from her cheeks. He sighed and pulled her into his lap, her burying her face into the crook of his neck, him doing the same to her. He took in a deep breath, taking in the smell of her skin. It smelled like the lotion she’d offered him earlier in his stay, He didn’t use it, but it did smell very good.

After twenty minutes of holding and whispering comforting things, the two parted and she sat in his lap, eyes locked. He hesitantly moved forward, before placing his lips against hers. They drifted alongside hers, them being really warm and comforting against his. He pulled away after only a few seconds, and the two kept their eye contact, her half lidded eyes glancing over his before she placed her lips against his again. He smiled, pulling away from the kiss to pepper her face with kisses. She giggled and tried to hide her face.

“Luciel!” She giggled, falling over onto the bed. 

“I can’t help that you’re cute and have a very kissable face.” He muttered, crawling on top of her to kiss her forehead and then her lips again.

Before the two knew it, they were asleep next to each other, cuddling close to each other. He was happy to have her close and in his arms. He just really wishes he would’ve eaten.


	4. Convince Store**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung intends to leave for the store, but gets caught up. Chapters marked ** have smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote something dirty.

  
His eyes locked to hers, his breath hitching in his throat as he took in the sight before him. He was so surprised he didn’t know what to do. His body and his animalistic desires made him freeze where he was, and she did the same.

He said he’d be out for a while, and she wanted to relieve some of the pent up stress in her body, and she definitely was not planning on him seeing her like this. She froze, their eyes locked.

She watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, taking in a shaky breath.

“MC, I…. I’m so sorry…” He muttered, still standing there like an idiot. “It’s justIforgotmycashandIheardmynameandIwasworriedand— “

“N-no, I shouldn’t have—“ She started.

“No, I get it, it’s a normal thing to do…” He said, eyes shifting from hers to the desk, swallowing once again.

“I’ll get my money and head out… do you….. want anything?” He asked, looking to the ground, avoiding her eyes. Not because he was ashamed of her, but that she looked just so good…

“I, uh… for you to please not tell anyone… you walked in on me….”

“Of course not. I completely understand.” He said, looking up at her. Her hair was tangled, face flushed, lips red, eyes lustful…. Bed sheets tangled in between her soft, pale legs….

“Thank you.” She said, and he smiled over at her, rubbing the back of his neck.

“This never happened.” He said.

“What happened?” She asked, and the two of them laughed. He was glad to dee her relax a bit since it was, after all, a very awkward situation. What really fucked him up was the fact it was his name on her lips while she did this, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He wished he wouldn’t have been the dumbass he was and would’ve just peered in through the cracked door first (considering he was pretty sure that what you were doing was what you were doing, but he was afraid that something had happened) instead of just slamming the damn door open and freaking you out. Had he just peered in firs, he could’ve completely avoided the awkward situation and walked away. He, in all reality, hadn’t forgot his money but had needed an excuse to be in there. He walked towards the nightstand, smelling her and feeling his knees weaken. He swallowed once again, keeping himself from doing anything. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she rubbed her thighs together to create some friction. She accidentally let out a soft moan. He lost the control he was struggling so hard to keep.

He turned to her, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his gaze traveling up and down her body, hardly covered in the sheet she had against her breasts.

“You’re absolutely stunning like this, you know? I’ve been trying so hard to contain myself but you seem to enjoy teasing me, don’t you?” He asked, her lips curving into a nervous smile.

“You were about to come, weren’t you?” He asked. She swallowed and nodded.

“You were going to do it again as soon as I left, weren’t you?” He asked, a wry smile curving up on his lips. She looked into her lap, covered by the white sheet she’d previously used to cover herself in embarrassment.

“Answer me, MC.”

“Y-Yes, I was…”

“With my name slipping from your dirty little lips?”

“Of course.”

He crawled onto the bed, pushing her backwards, him hovering over her. His arms trapped her like a cage, feeling his lustful stare along her body. He groaned as she bit her lip and rubbed he thighs together again, the sound of her moaning filling his ears.

“MC….” He whispered, her eyes screwing shut as she leaned her head back a little further into the bed.

“S-Saeyoung.” She moaned, her eyes flitting open at the feeling of his thumb gliding across her lips. He slipped his thumb into her mouth, her tongue flicking over the pad of it. He felt himself grow harder as she looked up at him, eyes half lidded while she licked and sucked on his thumb. He removed his thumb and she whimpered.

"MC..." he groaned, leaning down to leave kisses up and down her neck. "We just had our first kiss together... I can't do this..." he whispered, pulling back. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I need this, Saeyoung! I need to cum! Please!" She said, nearly sobbing.

"I... Does it get you off for someone to watch? No, no... can I get off to you getting off? I want our first time together to be something special." He said, and she nodded. He sat down next to her, the couples eyes locked. She hesitantly pulled the sheet from her body.

"I want this so bad... please, moan my name." She said shyly, and he smiled.

"Of course. I've done it before." He said, and she flushed. He smiled.

"I want to see you play with yourself and pretend it's me." He said, and she nodded obediently. She spread her legs towards him, him licking his lips.

"I don't want to unless you're going to." She said, and he nodded, standing up to take his pants off. He pushed his boxers down as well.

He sat back down on the bed, his hard cock red at the tip. He ran his thumb that had been licked and sucked at by her over the tip, imagining it was her tongue on his tip. He opened his eyes to see her mouth drawn open, eyes half kidded as she stare at him as he played with his dick, and fingers inside herself. He let out a loud groan.

"Damn, MC...." he murmured, accidentally thrusting upwards into his own hand to get more sensation. He needed more lubrication, as his precum only helped so much.   
  
"Spit on my cock, MC." He said, mind clouded with pleasure as he continued to slowly get himself off. She paused for a moment to lean over and do so. He groaned again, imagining it was her slick pussy as he thrusted in and out of it.

"Saeyoung..." she sighed, her head tilting to the sighed as she began fingering herself quicker.

"You aren't cumming until I do, so don't even think about it." He said, picking up his pace. He enjoyed seeing her like this. His sick self enjoyed this so much because he'd gotten himself off to the thought of this. A literal dream come true.

"I'm going to cum soon, Seven! I can't go much longer!" She whined, fingering herself faster. He quickly got down, in a moment of pure boldness, to lick and suckle on her clit. He kept himself propped up on his left forearm as he continued to jerk himself off with his right hand. She began cumming, grinding hard against his nose. He pulled back and shot his cum all over her stomach. She reached over and pumped him in her hands as he finished cumming.

"Good girl, good girl...." he groaned.

 

"You haven't went to the store yet." She said, slipping a large shirt on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, thank you all for being kind!


	5. Apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung feels guilty and like he took advantage or MC in a vulnerable state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the kind comments! I love you very much, I hope you all had a happy holiday season. I forgot to mention this is an AU in which Saeran refuses to live with the two, at least in the beginning. Again, thank you all very much for being so kind.

He couldn't believe he'd done it. He looked at her peaceful, sleeping form and felt chills run down his spine. How had he been so selfish? Why did he take advantage of her like that, just to have his sick fantasies fulfilled? He licked his lips, the taste of her lingering in his mouth. He hated that she tasted so good, he hated how he loved watching her do such naughty, naughty things...

 

He slapped himself in the face. He stormed to the shower, where he tried keeping his mind from it, knowing she consented to it, hell, she fucking begged for him, but he felt guilty. He hated himself for doing that. You two had only known each other for a month, let alone be in a relationship for a few weeks. He let himself use her like that for his own filthy fucking pleasure.

 

He bit his lip in anger, nearly drawing blood. He released it with a huff, hearing her voice ring through the other side of the door.

 

"Saeyoung? Are you alright?" She asked.

 

He sighed, glancing down to the bottom of the shower. He felt the water begin to cool down, becoming gradually colder.

 

"Y-Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." He said, turning the water off and stepping out of the shower. He slipped a t-shirt on and a pair of boxers, towel drying his hair before walking out.

 

He walked into the kitchen to see her smiling, a bottle of Dr.Pepper in hand. Her soft, pink lips curved up innocently. She reached her arm out towards him to give it to him, but he shook his had and muttered a 'no thanks', and grabbed a bag of chips. He reached into the cabinet to grab a glass and fill it with water, his back facing her. She glanced over at him confused.

 

"Are you okay? You seem... You seem upset with me." She said, her voice wavering at the last two words. He dropped the glass in the sink, hearing it clink and probably shatter. He turned slowly to see her, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to keep it still, locked between her teeth. She was trying to hold back tears. He opened his mouth, afraid of saying anything, and she looked away from him.

 

"I knew you'd be upset with me. I've never been in a relationship before. I'm inexperienced, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please, Saeyoung, talk to me. Tell me what you'll like and I'll do it. I just want to be perfect for you." She begged.

"Saeyoung, please! I'm begging you! I'm so sorry!" 

 

He was frozen like an idiot, unable to move or speak. He wasn't upset with her, so why the fuck couldn't he say anything?! Why the _hell_ was he frozen like a God damn coward?!

 

She was bawling at this point, and walked to the door with her head down.

 

He watched as she opened the front door, and shut it behind her. The gravity of the situation didn't hit him for a few minutes, and by the time he got downstairs it was too late. He want back up to the apartment, collapsing into a sobbing mess. She'd done nothing wrong, and she left him thinking she did, all because his dumbass couldn't open the same mouth he loves to run all the time. He tried calling her phone, but he looked over to see in ringing right there on the counter. He felt lightheaded, tears still staining his cheeks. He walked back and forth, breathing short and rapid. He couldn't see straight.

 

He was having a damn panic attack.

 

His whole body was trembling, his hands shaking as he desperately tried to find someone in his contacts.

 

He loaded his laptop to check her clothing tracker.

 

She was in a car, going very fast, when the red blip on his map disappeared. His breath quickened when he heard the alert on his laptop that the tracking device he'd placed on her clothes was disabled.

 

"FUCK!" He screamed, throwing his phone at the front door, his chest heaving as he let out loud sobs.

The tracking device was his most intricately coded device yet. This meant someone who knew who he was had disabled it. Someone who knew his coding style. This could only mean she was dead or was in grave danger.

 

He threw his fist harshly against the wall, breaking it as he collapsed, hyperventilating and sobbing. He did this. This is his fault. This is all because he couldn't open his damn mouth like a normal person would. This is all because he's an asshole who can't even comfort her.

 

He'd thrown her into this, this situation.

 

 

He passed out after sobbing for two and a half hours.

 

 

 

 

 

"S-Saeyoung?" Her soft voice whispered, jarring him from the deep sleep he had unintentionally drifted into whilst weeping. He turned his head, looking up at the blurry figure above him. He reached for his glasses that seemingly fell off in his slumber.

 

"MC.....?" He asked, feeling around frantically to try and find his glasses in the now dark apartment. Had he really slept that long?

 

"Yeah, it's me... I'll go now, I just wanted you to know I'm okay. I'll get my th--"

 

"Don't you fucking dare even _think_ about stepping foot outside this apartment." He said, a dangerously calm and serious tone laced within his voice. It made you shiver where you stood, seeing him manage to find his glasses in the dark and slipping them on, standing up and turning on the light behind him.

 

"I thought you were upset with me, why would I stay?"

 

"You're going to stay because we are going to talk."

 

"You were so upset you punched a damn hole in the wall. Why are you acting like you want me here? Fuck my feelings, if you are mad at me, all I want it to make you happy." She said, biting back the bitterness treating to slip from her throat. He turned around to see what she was talking about, and saw he had actually punched a hole in the drywall.

 

"MC, I _wasn't_ pissed with you earlier, but I am now. Sit down, we're going to have a serious talk."  
  
  


 

She sat down at the table, eyes glued to the wooden table that her elbows rested upon. He sat down across from her, frustratedly running a hand through his red locks a few times, and sighing as he looked over at the beautiful girl with her head down.

 

"MC, why did you leave?" He asked, voice eerily smooth. She refused to answer, glancing away from the table and to the empty chair next to her.

 

"MC, look at me and answer my question." He said sternly. She felt her blood boil, looking up at him, shooting glares.

 

"YOU WERE SO DAMN PISSED AT ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! I'm so fucking sorry I'm inexperienced, but maybe you should fucking talk to me about it next time! I tried and tried and tried...." She said, getting quieter with each word and breaks down, crying into her arms with her head down on the table.

 

"Oh my fucking God.... this is all my fault..." He muttered, realizing he had actually messed up more than he'd thought. "I'm so sorry...I'msofuckingsorryIdon'tfuckingdeserveyouI'msuchanassholeyoucanbemadatmeIcompletelyunderstandifyoukickmeoutholyshit-" He said, crying as well. She looked up at him, the both of them baling. She wiped away some of her tears as she continued crying, clearly trying to stop from continuing.

 

Soon, the two died down to simply just sniffles.

 

"MC, you did absolutely positively fucking _n_ _othing_ wrong. You were absolutely perfect. I felt like I was taking advantage of you, and I felt guilty and for some reason I couldn't get words out. I don't deserve you. But, I will tell you one fucking thing I _am_ pissed about. Why and how _the hell_ did you disable the tracking device?" He asked, and she turned bright pink, her bottom lip tucked between her plump, pale lips.

 

"I was going somewhere and I wanted to surprise you when I came back and we talked... I didn't want you to know where I was going... I'd feel filthy..."

 

"How the fuck did you do it, though?"

"I 'accidentally' poured hot coffee... actually, I really did accidentally pour hot coffee on myself. I burned my leg..." She murmured the last part. He ran to her side, spazzing.

 

"Where? How bad? DO WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL?!" He said, frantically looking her up and down. She giggled and he sighed, going to sit in the chair next to her, slumping over. He turned to look at her and propping his head up to look over at her.

 

His face turned to one of confusion.

 

"Where _did_ you go?" He asked. She swallowed, walking to next to the door and pulling out a black opaque bag. She sighed. She, without a word, pulled out a white clothing box. His eyes searched hers, full of confusion and anticipation. She very hesitantly opened the box, pulling off the top. She glanced away in embarrassment and pushed the box over slowly to him shyly. She heard the breath hitch in his throat.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment!


	6. Breath**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung caves into his body's instincts. Chapters marked with ** are smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it is shorter than usual! Thank you for reading!

"Wow." He said, forcing himself from doing or saying anything. He took the red, lace, transparent baby doll from the box, running his fingers against the material. He involuntarily let out a groan, feeling the sight of the lingerie before him rush to his lower half with excited thoughts of how she'd look in it run through his mind.

 

She glanced up at him, watching him eye the fabric before him.

 

"You're going to look absolutely fuckin' stunning in this..." He muttered, biting his bottom lip. She flushed, shifting in her chair. She watched as he palmed himself.

 

"It's...It's for our first time together... I thought it might make me more appealing."

 

"I can't wait to see you in it." He whispered, accidently bucking into the had he'd been subconsciously palming himself with, gaining her attention.

 

"You go to a lingerie store for this?"

 

"Sex shop. I got something else, too."

 

He groaned, screwing his eyes shut. She was trying to keep from giggling, watching him completely come undone just because she showed him her sexy lingerie.

 

"Show me, baby girl." He said shamelessly, not even realizing what he'd said. He was too busy imagining himself rutting her on that table with that sexy number she bought. She took a mental note that he called her that like this. She kept her eyes on him, his amber ones closed shut as he began palming himself a little rougher, not even realizing that she'd been watching.

 

"Of course, _daddy."_ She said, making his breath catch in his throat as his eyes shot open, feeling himself twitch in his boxers. His eyes met hers.

 

She felt like she'd messed up, regretting it.

 

"What was that?" He asked, pulling his hard cock out of his boxers.

 

"I said, 'Of course, daddy.'" She repeated, and a wry smile curved upon his lips.

 

"Be a good little girl and get it. Show daddy his little girl's new toy." He ordered, slowly masturbating to the whole ordeal. She watched out of the corner of her eye as she dug into the bag, him running his thumb over the tip of his swollen dick. He was glad she didn't mind him doing such gross things in front of her.

 

She sat the long, thin white box on the table. He reached over with his free hand to open it.

 

When he saw the vibrator, a Hitachi Magic Wand, to be exact, a big smirk drew across his features. He let out an amused chuckle, and began pumping himself faster.

 

"I want to use that on you one day, when your all tied up and can't move. I'm going to make you cum over and over and over again. I'm going to put this on your swollen little clit will you uncontrollably grind against it.... I'm going to make you plead, baby girl, for me to stop. I'm going to make you cum so hard you wished you weren't so sexy. I'm going to make you writhe under the restraint--fuck-- as y-you scream my name. As you b-holy shit- beg daddy to stop. As --yes-- As you tell daddy that you're a good girl and you'll do whatever he wants... Help me cum, MC. Help daddy cum." He muttered. You, of course, got down on your knees in front of him. You pumped him in your hand quickly. You were glad you read those Cosmopolitan magazines.

 

You moved your hand and stuck your tongue out, mouth wide open. You never thought in the same month you'd meet someone, kiss them for the first time, and help them get off twice within the same fifteen hours.

 

He started bucking into his hand, grunting really loudly.

 

"FUCK! I'm cumming! Suck on daddy's cock, baby. Suck on it like the pretty little girl you are. YES! Fuck!! Oh fuck..."

 

Just as you wrapped your lips around his tip, he shot think ribbons of his seed into your mouth and against the back of your throat. He sat back against the chair, chest heaving, and a dazed expression on his face.

 

You hesitantly swallowed the odd tasting stuff, but you knew he probably thought it was hot, so it didn't matter.

 

"What the hell did I do to deserve you, MC?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment!!


	7. Conversation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and dorkiness from MC and Saeyoung, explains some about her personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking the idea I have for this fic, but it looks like there is going to be A LOT of chapters. I'm talkin upwards 40-50 maybe?? I might have to make chapters longer ahhhhh

MC rolled over, forgetting the two had passed out on the couch after a passionate make out session, falling over onto the hardwood. She jolted Saeyoung awake, her breaking into a fit of giggles.

"MC, what the...." he muttered, rubbing tired eyes as he looked over and the laughing girl. He couldn't help but smile, laughing himself as she struggled to get back up into the snuggling position they fell asleep in.

Saeyoung checked his phone, and groaned. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. They two had slept in that long?

"What time did you get home last night?" He asked, rubbing his left hand over his face, tightening his grip he had around her waist with his right.

"About two AM."

"And we went to sleep at seven...."

"You mean you got me off and we made out for five consecutive fucking hours?" He asked, and she shrugged in response.

"We didn't do anything productive but I enjoyed it." She said, pushing her back farther back into his chest. He nipped at her neck, then nuzzled affectionately into it.

"We found out a lot about each other. Oh, I forgot to ask...." he started, readjusting. She turned to look at him, a nervous expression painted across his features.

"How'd you know I have a daddy kink?" He asked, and you just smiled innocently.

"You called me baby girl."

"I could've meant it as an innocent petname."

"Yeah, you could've, but you're much more sinister than you lead on. It wasn't hard to put two and two together, Saeyoung."

"Smart, smart girl. I didn't learn very much about you, but you learned some about me."

"I don't know what I like, Saeyoung." MC neatly whispered, embarrassed to hear it from herself. He took his lip in between his teeth. Just the thought of experimenting with her, helping her learn her own body was a turn on on its own.

He buried his nose into the back of her neck.

"I'll help you. When do you want to talk?" He said, almost sounding excited to do so. He was, in all honesty, but he didn't want to scare MC away.

"A-After our first time together. I want to see what making love is like first."

"Sounds good to me."

 

The two hadn't ever brought it up, and neither of them were actually going to say it. They had an unspoken agreement that they'd wait as long as they can until sex, especially since she's never done anything like this. He had the assumption she had lost her virginity-- she's a beautiful piece of art. Maybe in a one night stand, since she'd told him he was her first real relationship.

She was, actually, a virgin. She hadn't trusted anybody with taking it. She was afraid of relationships up until Saeyoung-- she's never felt such an attraction to someone. At first she thought it might've been because she was stuck in an apartment with him and he was painted as a hero, but she eventually realized this is what being in love is like.

She was hopelessly in love with him, and would do whatever he asked her to do. Last night, as they lay together on the couch, they talked. They talked about how much she'd worried him by leaving. He'd explained to her that she was his world, and she's the only person he loves. That struck her in the heart, making her feel so guilty she started crying. He wrapped his arms around her and hushed her.

  
  MC was a strange yet simple woman. She didn't really hate anything. She loved a lot of things, actually. She was extremely awkward. Was definitely NOT graceful. She had a sick and strange sense of humor. She had anxiety and would mentally freak out over small things.

  She was pretty normal, and it kind of scared her that Saeyoung loved her. She was plain, vanilla, and he was in love with her?

  That bothered her, knowing that he may soon grow bored of her. She instantly felt sad at the thought, but quickly shook it from her head.

  They loved each other, right?

  
"MC, get your pretty little ass over here!" Saeyoung calls from the kitchen, finishing up plating her food. He waited a few moments, but when she didn't come from the bedroom, he walked over and knocked on the door softly. He didn't hear her respond, so he pushed the door open to see her sleeping on the bed. He smiled and walk towards her, her cute face relaxed as she slept. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyebrows furrowed like they were the other day while....

  
She was being cute. Sleeping innocently. Is it too much to keep it like that?

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, making her eyelids flit open.

"Sleeping Beauty, you're up now?" He said, a smirk on his lips. She giggled tiredly, placing her hands on either side of his face to pull his lips to hers.

"I love you, Saeyoung." She whispered, his breath hitching in his throat, his eyelids half lidded as he lean down to kiss her again. He kissed her cheek and burrowed his nose into her neck.

"I love you too, MC." He whispered, placing a kiss to the soft, pale skin of her neck. Her eyes opening, she moved to sit up on the bed. He kissed her forehead.

"I made food."

"I'm not that hungry, but thanks."

"You said that at dinner last night, breakfast today, lunch today, and now you're saying it for dinner? You need to eat. It's unhealthy. I let it slide but now... I'm not letting it go." He said, sternly, clearly upset that she was trying to avoid eating. She pouted playfully, and stood up.

"But I don't wanna!" She said, playfully. He smacked her ass, making her jump. The two broke into a fit of laughter as they walked to the kitchen.

"Damn, NOW I'm hungry." She said, taking in the smells of the food he made. He chuckled and flashed her a grin, bringing her plate to her at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment!!


	8. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung is a horny asshat that we love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AHHHH I LOVE YOU IM SORRY

"MC. Where are you, you naughty little...!" Saeyoung called from the living room, as she giggled and pulled the blanket up and over her bare and wet body. She'd taken a shower, and there had been no towels. She had asked Saeyoung to wash them as she cleaned the bathroom the night befre, and he _clearly_ didn't do it. A wide smirk drew upon her lips as she had opened her phone, and took a picture of her naked body and sent it to his laptop, with the caption "no towel. :(" . She'd heard the notification ding and faintly heard him shuffle his way to it to see what it was.

 

The picture blown up on his screen sent blood from his face to his lower half, face going white as he tried to recollect himself but was unable. He heard her giggling from the bedroom. He walked in there to see her covered in the sheets once more. He shook his head towards her.

 

"I'm saving that picture and never deleting it, I hope you know that." He said, and she shrugged.

 

"What are you going to do? Jerk off to it?" She asked and he chuckled, making his way to the bed to sit next to her.

 

"Of course. You're looking hot as _hell_."

 

"One day I want you to send me a racy pic of yourself..." She muttered, looking away from him for a moment to look to the side. He gave a small 'hm?' in response, and sheshook her head.

 

"Can I have some clothes? You didn't do laundry."  
  
"Now I don't think I want to. Ever. And no, you cannot have clothes."  
  
"Saeyoung, you're going to do the damn laundry." She muttered, getting up and walking to his dresser, rummaging through his clothes. She felt his arms tenderly wrap around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. She bit her bottom lip.

 

  "Now, you're already naked... why don't I show you one of the benefits to being naked around your significant other?" He asked, and she pulled away with a giggle. 

  "Um, no. Why don't you use that picture I sent you?"

 

  "I don't want to  _fuuuuucccckkk you_ , I wanna eat you  _ouuuutttt._ " He whined, placing his hands on her shoulders as he pouted.

  "You've never had sex with anyone else. You might not like it."

  "So what? The thought makes me horny as hell. Just think about my tongue, all over you. Besides, I NEED TO PRACTICE TO MAKE OUR FIRST TIME PERFECT! I looked up how to--"

  "Go away, Saeyoung. Try again after you've done the laundry."

  "Babe...! Please!! You've gotten me off and I just want--"

  "GO AWAY!"

 

  Of course thoughts of her legs spread out on the bed as he very maliciously ate her out flowed through his head. He was so confused as to why she'd pushed him away on his offer to please _her_ , because he was almost positive she'd jump at the oppurtunity. Maybe she was scared. 

  Maybe she just wasn't in the mood?

 

  But she was the one teasing him?

 

  Maybe not doing the laundry is a big turn off for her?

 

  Maybe he should mess with her about it.  

 

  He did the laundry as soon as she'd slammed the bedroom door on him. He started the washer and dryer, folding the dry clothes and towels.

 

  She came out after an hour or so, her bra on and a pair of his boxers. It didn't help, because he still had images of what he wished could've happened earlier...

 

  "Thanks for finally doing the laundry, baby. I'll do the rest, you go do what you want." She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek, as she grabbed a shirt and began to slip it over her head, before he stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist.

 

  "The least you could do is leave your shirt off. Please?" He asked, and she giggled and rolled her eyes. She finished slipping her shirt over her body, making him pout.

 

  "No, Saeyoung! Oh my God, why do you want to see me naked so bad?"

 

  "I want to eat you out, but you won't let me! You're so hot and you taste amazing, please! I'm beeeeggggggiiiiinnnnnnggggg you!!"

 

  "Fucking fine! I'll let you fucking eat me out!" She yelled, pulling off all of her clothes roughly and quickly. She stared at the ground, embarrased and naked.

 

  "Come on, before I change my mind." She said, still looking at the hardwood floor. She looked up to see a sinister expression on his face. His eyes were practically brown and half lidded. He took his glasses off and set them on the couch.

 

  Before she knew it, her body was picked up by him. She let out a surprised squeak, as he carried her to the bedroom. 

  

  Tossing her to the bed, he shit the door with his foot and sat next to her on the bed. She looked over at him, confused. He simply smiled. 

 

  "I'm not in the mood anymore. You want to watch a movie on my laptop?" He asked, a seemingly innocent expression that could've fooled her had it not been for the large erection that protruded through his black shorts. She smiled, and nodded. 

 

  "Sure, what do you want to watch?" She asked, reaching over and picking up a t-shirt of his from his pile of clothes.

 

  He turned red, confused and at a loss for words. Why wasn't she begging for him? This isn't going to work if she wasn't begging. 

 

  "We could watch 50 Shades... I haven't seen it but I heard it's pretty good. But I was also told the book was better..." she asked, the tip of her index finger in between her teeth as she thought. 

 

  "But--No--MC!" He finally stuttered out, and she looked in his direction. 

 

  "Yes, Saeyoung?" She asked, an anxious and confused expression flashing over his features. He leaned back onto the bed and sighed. 

 

  "Please?" He asked, and she looked towards him, showing a genuinely puzzled expression. 

 

  "What...?" She said, pausing from where she stood in the bedroom. He propped himself up on his elbows, running a hand over his face. 

 

  "God, please beg me. I'm begging you to beg me." He pleaded, and after a moment of not understanding, she opened her eyes wide, and slowly nodded. Then, the air in the room shifted to something much darker. She pouted, jumping on the bed next to him. She looked over at him. 

 

  "Please, Saeyoung!" She whimpered, and he looked over at her, a wry smile drawn upon his lips. God, he looked so sexy to her. She felt herself really start wanting to beg him. 

 

  "What's my name?" He asked coyly, an amused expression on his face.

 

  "Daddy, ple-please!" She cried.

 

  "Daddy what?" He asked.

 

  "Daddy, I-I want you to pleasure me."

 

  "Now why would daddy want to do that?" He asked, fingertips grazing over the side over her face. She turned red. She went into this boldly, like she was going to get what she wanted. But now, oh now, she was red and didn't even know what to say. She was going to ruin this. Make it the opposite of sexy.

 

  Her bottom lip started quivering in embarrassment. He instantly understood and kissed her softly. He moved his lips to her ear.

 

  "Hey, baby, if you're uncomfortable, you don't have to." He whispered softly. 

 

  She started crying, and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

  

  "God, I'm so embarrassing! I'm-I'm so sorry, Sae-Saeyoung..." she whimpered, and he shushed her, pressing soft little kisses to her cheek. He had her lay down next to him. 

 

  "No, no... don't worry, MC. Everything's okay! We just started expanding on ourselves, don't cry... you were perfect..." he whispered, and soon her cries softened. 

 

  "I just don't want to turn you off and u-us never have any desire to... because of me..." she confessed, and he laughed softly. 

 

  "Baby, you were perfect. I love you more than anything else on this green earth, and that's what makes me want you. Is the fact that I'm very in love with you. You were fine, my kinks are weird as hell. You probably don't even enjoy acting on my kinks. You know what? Don't worry about me. Don't worry about what turns me on. I just want to make you feel good and make you happy." He said, and she shook her head.

 

  "I don't mind calling you that, Saeyoung. I just don't know how to... use it to my advantage I guess." She murmured into his neck. 

 

  "Well, let's just wait to act on what turns us on until after we..."

 

  "Have the sex?" She asked, and he pulled away to look at her confused for a moment, before the two broke into an insane fit of laughter. She giggled and collapsed into his chest. 

 

  They lay snuggled into each other like this for a while, before he spoke up. 

 

  "I still want to eat you out, though." He said, making her reach over and grab a pillow to smack him him the head with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment!!


	9. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THIS TOOK SO LONG IM SORRY! I'm sorry I'm just now getting to the actual story now, too :( it took me a while but it's actually starting!! Thank you all so much for being so nice and commenting, also thanks for those of you with constructive criticism!!

MC was woken from her nap by her phone buzzing on the nightstand. Saeyoung groaned and rolled over, accidentally throwing his hand over her face. She let out a grunt, and grabbed her phone, tiredly picking it up. 

 

  "MC, it's me, Jumin. How are the two of you? Why do you two refuse to interact in the messenger?"

 

  "What?" She asked, sitting up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. 

 

  "We've been trying to get ahold of the two of you for the past four hours. Saeyoung's brother has been trying to reach the two of you."

 

  "You mean... Saeran?" MC asked, causing Saeyoung's eyes to open. He sat up, moving to sit next to her. 

 

  "Yes, he said he's finally accepted where he should be. Or something along those lines. He's on his way, please do pay more attenion to your phones in the future. If you'll excuse me, I must feed Elizabeth the III as it is meal time for her. Take care."

 

  "Y-you too, thanks." She said, hanging up the phone, and setting it down next to her. She ran a hand through her hair, and then it hit her. 

 

  "FUCK! SAEYOUNG!" He popped his head up tiredly, looking at you with still a tired expression. 

 

  "YOUR BROTHER IS GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

 

  "WHAT?! HE'S FINALLY...!?"

 

  "FUCK!"

 

 

 

  The two shuffled and cleaned up the best they could, shouting profanities as they tried their quickest and hardest to clean up the house before he came. This would be only the third time she's interacted with Saeran. He'd come back and met with everyone in the RFA, staying in a hospital for a mental evauluation and such.

 Saeran was quite awkward around MC, always shifting and avoiding her gaze  it was as if he was uncomfortable around her. She figured he'd never really been around women that treated him with much respect in person, so she didn't think much of it.

  Saeyoung and MC had tried to talk him into coming back with them from Jumin's penthouse about two months ago, but he'd refused and said he'd come when he'd wanted. 

 

  Saeyoung didn't take it very well for a few days, but accepted he'd be coming back at some point, even if it wasn't then. But the sudden realization that his brother was finally coming to stay with them hit him, making him run from the bedroom he was fixing up to run and bear hug his girlfriend. His eyes watered, as he buried his face into her neck. She giggled, confused. 

 

  "Wha...?"

 

  "Thank you. For staying by me. And being stubborn." He said, sniffling as he began crying into her neck. She smiled. 

 

  "I love you, Saeyoung, why don't you run to the sto--"

 

  It was as if he'd intentionally done it, a not so subtle knock on the door interrupted the two in their awkward embrace. Saeyoung shot her a glance of "OH MY GOD!" and ran to the door like a little kid expecting company. 

 

  He opened the door, a wide toothy grin. Saeran stood in the doorway, well dressed in a black suit and a red tie. He cleared his throat as he kept his gave to the ground. Beside him sat a suitcase, presumably full of clothing. 

 

  "Brother, please quit staring. Help me take my items in." Saeran said, looking off to the side. Saeyoung reached over and grabbed the stuff, taking it and down the hall to the bedroom the two left prepared for him. 

 

  She motioned for him to come inside, and he did so reluctantly, closing the door behind him. His eyes met hers, tracing every feature of her face. He looked anxious, before snapping his eyes from her and turning a bright red, a stark contrast to his pale skin. She sighed, smiling at him knowing he could see her from his peripheral vision. 

 

  "I hope Jumin treated you well. Staying with us won't be quite the same, but I really hope you'll enjoy it. If you'd like, we can go to the store later and pick up what you want." She offered, trying her best not to present the rejection she felt on her face. 

 

  He just acknowledged her with a grunt, and walked down the hall to where his brother just walked out of. 

 

  "Please, if you need anything, just ask!" She called, and it was a harsh slam of the bedroom door that let her know he didn't care much. 

 

  She clenched her jaw trying hard not to be too emotional over something so fucking stupid-- he probably is just upset with her for something. Whatever it is, she doesn't know, but she is going to let it be because she probably deserves it. 

 

  Saeyoung wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, laying his head on her shoulder. 

 

  "I don't know why he doesn't seem to like me very much." She stated, feeling herself relax under her lovers touch. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

 

  "He will warm up eventually. Probably just because you're a chick."

 

  "He didn't have a problem with Jaehee."

 

  "He's been around Jaehee everyday for the past two months."

 

  "Good point... I just... I don't know. I just don't want him to hate me, I guess. Is that reasonable?" She asked, and he gave a soft 'mhm' before pulling away to face her. He placed hand on her shoulders, and smiled. He pushed his glasses up on his nose.

 

  "OF COURSE IT IS! You're human, you just want to be accepted. Don't worry, Princess, he'll be comfortable around you soon enough. Why don't you get ready and in a little bit the three of us go to lunch and then the store?" He asked, and  smiled. 

 

  "Alright." She responded.

 

  "Good," he said, pausing his sentence to press a soft kiss to her forehead, "GO GET READY. I'm hungry!" He said, slapping her ass playfully. She giggled and rolled her eyes, making her way to their bedroom in a significantly better mood than the one she was in mere minutes ago.

 

  

 

 She threw a nice shirt on and a pair of skinny jeans. She didn't do anything with her hair, leaving it down like she normally had it. She did, however, top her outfit off with Saeyoung's black and orange hoodie on her. She walked out and sat next to him in the love-seat.

 

  "Looking sexy." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear. The sensation tickled, making her laugh a little. 

 

  "I'll go get Saeran." She said, standing up and making her way to the door across from her bedroom. She knocked lightly. 

 

  "Yes?" His voice came through the door. He sounded slightly annoyed. 

 

  "Saeran, we're going to lunch and then going to the store to pick up groceries. Can you please come with us?" She asked, and she heard shuffling before he made the way to the door. He opened it and look into her eyes. He was in casual clothing now, just a tshirt and some jeans.

 

  His face was expressionless at first, but then it shifted to one of... being uncomfortable. 

 

  Before she knew it, she was being embraced by him. She returned the embrace, and he pulled away to look at her in her eyes. 

 

  "I'm sorry for being such a little shit earlier. I don't like changing where I'm at very often, please, forgive me?" 

 

  "Of course, Saeran... I-I completely understand. I-- We, Saeyoung and I-- care about you a lot and only want you to be comfortable. We can't imagine how hard this is for you, but thank you. Thank you for coming to give staying with us a shot." She responded. He turned red and averted his gaze from her again. 

 

  He gently slid passed her, leaving Saeyoung confused as he watched and one served from the end of the hall. She sent him a confused look, and he shrugged. 

 

  "Alllrrright! Which car are we taking, babe? Yours? Mine?"

 

  "Doesn't matter, I'll drive." She responded, no emotion in her voice as she grabbed her purse and a random pair of keys, walking out of the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment!!


	10. Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung, Saeran, and MC visit the store and come home for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have kinks in the tag and it is rated explicit, please do not ask me to edit/add completely unnecessary things. With all do respect I will implement things I do see as a necessity in the tags, but I will not add something minuscule simply because it's more specific. Please read at your own risk and respect me as an author, thank you!

   Arriving at the store and separating as quickly as possible was something she didn't think she'd find herself enjoying, but she sure did and did it as fast as she could. She figured she'd grab essential things, like Saeyoung's drinks and whatever, and they were pretty sure Saeran would just grab whatever the fuck he wanted. 

 

  She texted Saeyoung. 

* * *

MC: i grabbed Dr.Pepper. anything else u want ??

 

707: Hmm...! Your love and affection;)

 

MC: come on,, babe. I'm being for real

 

707: I have one thing I need to grab, besides that I think we are good. I'll go find Saran Wrap. 

 

MC: we don't need it

 

707: I meant Saeran. Silly me!

 

MC: my ass. 

 

707: Oh yeah! I'll be grabbing that later too!

* * *

 

 

  She rolled her eyes and grabbed some vegetables, the Dr.Pepper she'd promised her love, and a thing of Tylenol since she was sure that she'd need it trying to keep calm over the next few weeks. 

 

  Saeyoung grabbed her sides from behind, making her leap backwards into his arms, making him laugh. She turned around and punched him. 

 

  "Fuck you. You're lucky you're cute."

 

  "Oh! Speaking of fucking me...." he started, looking through the hand held basket in his hand. 

 

  Much to her surprise, he pulled out a box of condoms. Her face went red, and he started laughing. 

 

  He grabbed them simply to mess with her, stashing them on the shelf behind him as she quickly turned around and kept walking. 

 

  "You better be sweet with me the rest of the evening if you want any use out of them." She said as she kept walking. He furrowed his eyebrows and stopped.

 

  "Hm?" He asked, wondering if she was serious. 

 

  "Play your cards right and you might be able to use those tonight." She said, continuing walking. 

 

 

  Let's say he wasn't hesitant to "gently" push past the little girl and her grandmother to grab those. 

 

 

  Saeran had just messaged Saeyoung when they were on their way to the car. 

* * *

Saeran: I am at the car. 

 

707: Alright! Don't look through the bags. 

 

Saeran: Why?

 

707: I'll kill you.

 

MC: no killing in my house

 

707: In your car*

 

Saeran: In the parking lot of a grocery store**

 

MC: no

 

707: no

 

Saeran: You two are dumbasses. 

* * *

  Saeyoung and MC were able to carry all of the bags, not even worrying about a cart. MC looked over at her boyfriend, admiring his jaw, his red hair, his resting smile that's been turned up on his lips quite often recently. 

 

  "You're hot, you know that?" She asked, and he just smiled wider and wrapped his free hand around her waist as they continued to walk to the car. 

 

  "You're perfect, you know that?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, before taking off and running to the car that was a mere 15 feet (5 meters or so) away. He rolled his eyes, finding himself falling even more in love with her everyday. 

 

  Saeran looked up and gave his brother a soft smile. 

 

  "I'm not stupid, Saeyoung." He said, laughing. 

 

  "What do ya mean, brutha'?" He asked, unlocking the car and getting in the drivers seat. MC got in the passengers seat, and Saeran got in behind Saeyoung. 

 

  "I know you bought condoms, these bags are pretty transparent."

 

  "Well, you're lucky the walls are sound proof back at the bunker."

 

  "SAEYOUNG!" MC cried, embarrassed as hell, making the two guys in the car break into laughter. Saeyoung broke into tears, laughing so hard he hit his head on the horn, making an elderly woman walking passed their parked car drop her things. She swiftly flipped them off and kept walking. 

 

  Arriving home, Saeyoung input all of his stupidly long passwords and opened the door. He was glad MC had decided to come back and stay with him after the argument the two had had a few weeks ago. She was with him in his very protected home now and that's all that matters to him. 

 

  "Hellooooo, princess." He whispered in her ear as she cut up a green onion to put in some soup she was making. She smiled.

 

  "Hello, baaaaabe." She responded, mocking the man that was currently snuggled into her back. 

 

  "Why don't you let me finish making dinner, and you go help Saeran pick out a movie for later tonight?" He asked, and MC placed the knife down. She kissed his nose and walked to go help her boyfriend's brother. 

 

  "So, Saeran, what do you want to watch?" She asked, and he shrugged. 

 

  "I'm unsure. There isn't much to chose from in what interests me."

 

  "I see. What do you like to watch?"

 

  "I watched some movies with Jaehee that I didn't know much about, but other that, I really don't know." He sighed, and she sat down next to him on the couch.

 

  "I understand. Why don't we just let Saeyoung pick it?"

 

  "Because even though you may never admit it, he has a shitty taste in movies." He muttered, making MC giggle.

 

  "TRUE, sadly accurate." She said, glancing over at him. A shy smile drew upon his lips, him turning red. She smiled. 

 

  "I'm glad you're staying with us, I really am. Saeyoung is already excited."

 

  "I don't get it."

 

  "Get what?" MC asked, shifting to face him. He played with his thumbs in his lap, eyeing them as he did so. 

 

  "Why you guys want me here so much."

 

  "Because we care about you. I know I hardly know you, but I care about you just as much as Saeyoung does. I hope you don't mind I care about you so much."

 

  "Not at all. It makes me... happy." He whispered, causing her to smile. 

 

  "GOOD. Now," she started, standing up from the couch, "I say we look for a good movie to watch. AND NOT LET SAEYOUNG PICK BECAUSE HE SUCKS AT IT!" She said, purposefully yelling to make sure he heard her tease him from the living room. 

 

  "WHAT? I LOVE YOU TOO, HONEY! DINNER IS ALMOST DONE!" He yelled in response, clueless to what had been said. The two laughed and made their way to the kitchen. 

 

  Saeyoung smiled at the two, handing them both bowls of the soup he'd finished making.

 

  "You two eat, I'll be right back." He said, walking out of the kitchen and disappearing for a while while the two are. 

 

  "I appreciate a home made meal after living and eating such rich foods for two months straight." Saeran muttered, eating the soup. 

 

  "I'd love that."

 

  "It's all good until you realize that bland food exists for a reason and that it's not that bad after all."

 

  Saeyoung appeared ten minutes later. He took their bowls and pressed a soft kiss to MC's head. 

 

  "I'm guessing you two couldn't decide on a movie?"

 

  "No, we couldn't, and we definitely do not trust you with picking." Saeran responded. Saeyoung acted as if he was hurt, causing his girlfriend to laugh. 

 

  The hacked pushed his glasses up his nose, and wryly smiled at the two. 

 

  "We, my friends, are going to mess with people on the internet! Specifically Yoosung on LOLOL!"

 

  "How are you gonna do that?" MC asked. 

  

  "Simple. I'll just have Saeran here hack in and mess with what his character looks like while he's playing, so stuff will be changing. I'll, on the other hand, be playing with him in a call while you play with us on your laptop! It'll be perfect!"

 

  "This is what you call entertainment?" Saeran asked. 

 

  "Anything that comes out of Yoosung's mouth is entertainment!"

 

  "Point made."

 

  "Let's go, brother and lover!"

 

  "Don't say that, it's weird."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't as good as it could've been. Do not worry, though! I'll get more into depth with the storyline very soon<3

  After almost an hour of messing with and torturing their gullible friend, Saeyoung admitted to the fact it was the trio playing a prank on him, making the call end in countless swears and uncontrollable laughter. 

 

  "Babe, I feel so bad." MC admitted after her fit of uncontrollable laughter dying down. He pressed a kiss to her lips, visibly making Saeran shudder out of the corner of her eye. 

 

  She wondered what had made him shudder, but passed it off as a cold chill. He got up and stretched. 

 

  "I'm quite tired. I'll see the two of you in the morning, goodnight." Saeran said, walking to his room and closing the door. The two of them watched until they heard the soft click of the door closing. 

 

  Saeyoung snapped his head towards her, peppering her face with soft kisses. She giggled and pressed her lips to his and catching him by surprise. She pulled away, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. He flushed and then turned red. He pulled her into his lap. She reached up and straightened his glasses for him, causing him to grin like a doofus. 

 

  "My perfect woman~!" Saeyoung muttered, still smiling from ear to ear at the action he thought was the cutest thing. She nuzzled her face into his chest, making his heart melt. 

 

  "I want... I want... to make tonight special. Better than you had before. You're important to me. I know I don't have any experience and I may not be as good as your last... but I'll try my best." He whispered softly. She pulled away, confused as she looked up at him. 

 

  "What do you mean?" She asked. She hasn't been with anyone. 

 

  "You're not a virgin... are you?" He asked, and she nodded, and embarrassedly hid her head in the crook of his neck. He felt her hot breath against him, making him sigh out. 

 

  But then he realized. 

 

  She was a viRGIN?!

 

  "YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!" He yelled, and she just hid further into him and nodded. He smiled, knowing that she'd be his first and vice versa.

 

  "God, but you're so beautiful! I'm so lucky you're mine!" He cried, nuzzling into her hair. She was red. 

 

  She looked up at him and pressed a kiss to his jawline. 

 

  "I was... waiting for... never mind. You'll make fun of me."

 

  "No I won't! Tell me, princess! I promise I won't judge."

 

  "I... I wanted to wait until I found the perfect man. One that was hot. And smart. And goofy. And loved me. And that... that I saw a future with. You." She confessed, making him blush  

 

  "GAAAAH YOU'RE SO FUCKING CUTE! My girlfriend is the most perfect woman in the world and only I can say that because there is only one perfect woman and it's YOU, MC! I love you so much! Muah, muah, muah!" He cried, kissing her lips over and over and over again. She giggled and pulled away, him pinching her cheeks. She blushed and glanced away to the side. 

 

  "How am I supposed to have sex with an adorable little lady? C'mon, MC! Channel your sexiness. Never mind. You don't even have to do that." He muttered into her ear. She felt chills run down her spine. He smiled and started by pressing kisses all along her neck. They started simple and sweet, but soon enough became wet and lustful. He groaned when sheet out a soft cry when he gently bit down. 

 

  "Let's... let's take this to the bedroom." He said, his voice low and cautious. The two of them walked hand in hand to their room, before he gently pushed it open and led you in. He closed it and very gently pushed you down onto the bed. She had a halflidded lustful smile on her face. She found herself giggling and getting giddy at the sight of her redhead boyfriend undressing himself. 

 

  "Hey, gorgeous. Maybe you should take off your clothes as well?"

 

  So she stood up and took off her shirt, her pants following, leaving her bra and underwear on. He was practically drooling at the sight of her. He hadn't taken his boxers off yet, but she was able to notice the beggining of an erection. 

 

  He walked forward, letting his fingertips graze across her skin, letting her feel the radiating warmth that she made rush over his whole body. 

 

  "You're perfect, you know that?" He asked, breathing against her ear as he asked. She melted into him. She reached forward to gently palm him, seeing he was significantly harder than before. 

 

  "I love you so much, MC. I want to get married to you. I want to raise a family with you." He whispered, trailing kisses all along her neck. 

 

  "R-Really?" She asked. 

 

  "Of course. I'm in love with you."

 

  "I... I want the same for us, Saeyoung." She said, making him look up at her and smile. 

 

  "I want to show you just how much I want us."

 

  Before either of them knew it, they were both entirely naked. He was covering her body with love bites and hickeys. She was moaning at just this, making his dick twitch and hit himself in the stomach with his tip. 

 

  He looked up at her, making sure he had consent once more before he licked at her nipple. Her features scrunched up a bit. He tried again, flicking his tongue all over it. She let out a whine, making him repeat his actions. 

 

  "Saeyoung, you're m-making me feel so good!" She cried, making him involuntarily and harshly grind into the bed, letting out a groan. 

 

  "I'm so damn hard... you haven't even touched me yet." He said, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach until he reached her dripping pussy. 

 

  "Finally... I get to eat you out..." he murmured, leaning down and licking at her clit, looking up to make sure she was okay. Her face scrunched up deliciously, her mouth drawn open. He leaned down again and licked up her slit and suckled on her clit, making her moan out. He grind into the bed again, making himself groan as he continued trying to pleasure her. 

 

  He traced his index finger up and down her slit a few times. He looked into her eyes as he gently and slowly slid it in, and pulled out. She sighed a soft moan making him feel as if he was going to explode. 

 

  His tongue continued to suckle and pleasure her clit until she was begging him to stop. She was grinding against his face and nearly crying it felt so good, making him have some confidence in making love to her later. 

 

  She asked him to stop before she came so she could see straight and now unravel before he'd received any pleasure. He reluctantly pulled himself up. His hair was a mess. His lips were wet and covered with her. He smiled inoccently, contrasting his actions. 

 

  But before she knew it, he's was down on her again, and cumming into his mouth and fingers. She was a sobbing mess, stuttering his name and many other words he couldn't understand. 

 

  He pulled up to see her a complete mess- a beautiful and complete mess-- and he'd made her this way. He pleasured her like that. Something only he had ever done to her. 

 

  She looked so sweet. So precious. All his.

 

  It'd taken her a while to recollect herself. 

 

  "Be gentle, please..." she said softly, and he smiled. 

 

  "The only reason you want me right now is to let me get my release. I'll set up the perfect night for us. All I wanted was to make you feel good, baby, and I did that. You're very tired, so I'll clean you up and snuggle you in a bit. I love you, MC, remember that." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

 

  Of course Saeyoung went to go jerk off- just to get rid of the boner. He wasn't that horny anymore, just he was physically. He caught himself thinking about her, and how much he loved her. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd wanted to start a family with her. He wants to marry her and have a future with her. 

 

  She was perfect for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so kind! 100+ kudos?! I'm so happy! Thank you again for being so nice to me.

  Saeran had the biggest crush on MC. God, why did his brother's girlfriend have to be so hot?! WHY WAS HIS BROTHER SO LUCKY?

 

   Well, that's how he wished he felt. Like a simple crush, but no. It is not just a crush, he's in love with her and is just now coming to terms with it. He's laying curled up in ball on his bedroom floor, unable to function. He's lived with them for a month and a half and he is already like this. Maybe it is just a huge crush.

 

  Nah, he might cry a little over a crush but not sob his eyes out like he's lost a beloved pet. He feels like he's pathetic-- getting caught head over heels for a woman that's taken by his _brother_ of all people. Had she been anyone else's he wouldn't have respected the boundaries and would've made a move by now, but she was his brother's.

 

  So he cried. All night for the next week, knowing he'd never have her. The gravity of the situation was just too much, but he knew he'd have to get over himself eventually.

 

 

 

  MC and Saeyoung were concerned. He wouldn't come out of his room until four in the afternoon, his eyes would be red and puffy like he'd been crying, and he didn't speak to them and would simply go back to his room and let the cycle repeat itself.

 

  Saeyoung had an idea as to why he'd been feeling like this. He thinks that Saeran is gay and is uncomfortable around straight relationships. No, for real! Why else would he shudder, and visibly almost start crying when MC and Saeyoung showed any affection at all or started talking about a future together in front of him?! To Saeyoung, it made perfect sense. He'd brought it up to MC, but she simply shook her head and claimed that that wasn't it.

 

  MC thought maybe Saeran was jealous of MC. She felt guilty and it probably made it seem like Saeyoung cared about her more. She was almost positive that that was it, because it didn't make sense for Saeran to be gay when she's caught him blushing from things she's said to him countless times, or how he gets all flustered when she tells him he looks good in whatever he's wearing, or when he--

 

  'Oh my God. Oh no, he likes me, doesn't he?!' She mentally questioned, dropping the plate she was currently washing into the sink.

 

  'Oh no. Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnohnohono! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!'

 

  "B-Babe?" She called for him, him getting up and making his way to her standing at the sink. She tuned off the water and dried off her hands, looking towards her boyfriend. He smiled at her hesitantly, confused.

 

  "What's up?" He asked, reaching out to place a hand on her waist. He gently pulled her closer, and she sighed. She nuzzled into his chest.

 

  "Can we go for a drive?" She asked, and he nodded. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and took her hand.

 

  "Saeran?" He called  

 

  Saeran peeked out of his bedroom, head down.

 

  "MC are going out for a bit, we'll be back later." Saeran shuddered at her name. He looked up to see their fingers intertwined- damn near making him begin to sob again. She watched as his eyes darted to their hands and back up at her, - pleading look in his eyes. He shook his head, and closed his door with a slam.

 

  Saeyoung sheepishly smiled at MC, grabbing one of seven sets of keys by the door.

 

  They got into his least flashy car-- a simple Mercedes Benz. He got into the driver seat, buckling himself in. She did the same, leanin back in the seat and closing her eyes as he pulled out of the garage.

 

  "What's on your mind, MC?" He asked, glancing over to her, watching as her eyes opened and she looked over at him. She sighed and moved her hair to shoulders. She glanced out the window to see their surroundings slowly becoming less populated. She likes going on drives with Saeyoung when either of them are stressed. The two of them did this once or twice a month, going to down one back road when it was really bad. It looked like they were going that way today.

 

  "I think... I think I know what's up with Saeran. I don't want you to think I'm feeding my own ego, and please listen and think."

 

  He nodded and smiled, turning onto a long road with seemingly no one on it. 

 

  "I was thinking. I originally thought he was jealous of me always spending time with you and not you spending time with him... but... I... When we show any sort of affection around Saeran, have you noticed what happens with him?" She asked, and he shook his head.

 

  "No, what happens?"

 

  "Okay. Earlier before we left, did you notice how he responded to how we were holding hands?" She asked, and he slowly nodded. 

 

  "Yeah. He looked like he was going to cry."

 

  "Yes. Did you see the way he looked at me afterwards, though?"

 

  It was like everything finally clicked for him. Every time they were cuddled up, kissed each other, or just remotely touching, Saeyoung had finally realized what was going on. 

 

  "Oh my God. He wasn't kidding." Saeyoung said, pulling over. He looked over at his girlfriend with wide eyes. He ran a hand over his face. 

 

  "What do you mean?" She asked, confused. 

 

  "A couple weeks ago he'd said something about liking you. It was when you were out with Jaehee. We were both drunk and he said he was kidding and the next day I asked and he said he was just drunk and... fuck." He said. 

 

  "That makes sense... but even if he just liked me, why would he be so upset? It just doesn't make sense."

 

  "I think.... I think he's in love with you, MC. I don't think he just likes you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not upset with how I ended this chapter! Please do comment!!


	13. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so kind!!

  "L-Love? I don't think so. Love is a strong word, Saeyoung. I don't think he loves me, I mean, you hardly love me, why--"

 

  "HE. IS. IN. LOVE! God, MC, I JUST want him to be happy. I just want him to be happy.... but you're my source of happiness. I can't give you up. You're the reason I'm happy. I've never been genuinely happy, MC. But with you, I have and I just want him to be happy but...." Saeyoung mumbled, and MC looked up to see his eyes watering. She felt tears sting at her own eyes-- not just because she was a sympathetic crier, but because she saw how genuinely torn he was. 

 

  "I don't... I don't want him to be sad, either, Saeyoung. I care about Saeran but... I love you." She said, wiping her eyes.

 

  "I love you too.... do you have... any sort of... feelings towards him?" Saeyoung asked, making MC cock her head.

 

  She hadn't thought about him like that.

 

  "I don't think so. Why?" She asked, and he just shook his head. He glanced out the window, before looking back at her. 

 

  "Maybe..."

 

  "Saeyoung, you aren't...."

 

  "I know it's crazy. I don't want to give you up. I'm not going to. Besides, he's already said he's not interested in sex. He just... He just wants someone."

 

  "But you're okay with me kissing and hugging another guy?" She asked, causing him to sigh and give her a soft, tired smile.

 

  "If... if it makes him happy and you don't mind... I just want him to be happy. Of course you don't have to it you don't want to... just remember you're mine, okay? Your body is mine, I'm just sharing some of it."

 

  "If I were to have a chaste, innocent relationship with our brother, are you sure it won't upset you?"

 

  "As long as the farthest you two go is kissing, I'm fine. I just... I only want him to be happy. Do you like him at all? If you don't, it's pointless."

 

  "I guess... we could see... but... how? I... don't know if I think of him that way.... If you just throw it out there he will see it as just a pacifier and possibly just get upset... are you sure about this? The whole 'open relationship' thing? What if he does want more than just..." She asked.

 

  "We will talk about it if  the time comes... but... I am sure. I want what's best for him. Are YOU sure about this?" He asked, and she nodded. 

 

  "It'll make you both happy, right?" She asked, and he smiled. 

 

  "I'm in love with you, MC. Thank you. For everything. We'll talk to him about it... when we get home. Why don't we pick up dinner since we're out? Why don't you call him, babe?"

 

 

 When the two arrived home with carry out, Saeran freshened himself up and left his room, setting down at the table.

 

  MC had called him right as he was about to drift asleep. Her phone call jarred him from his almost asleep state, making him groan and reach over.

 

  When he saw it was her, he felt himself calm a little bit and not rip into whoever it was from interrupting his sleep. 

 

  Her voice was soft and soothing. He loved to hear it-- the way she said his name made him smile when she did so. The phone call was nice until she said over dinner the three would have an important conversation. 

 

  She'd heard the way his rests had hitched in his throat at that, making her reassure him it was nothing to be majorly concerned about. 

 

  When he'd said he'd liked the way her voice sounds, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She blushed and instantly felt guilty, telling him she will see him soon and hanging up, before realizing she needs to get over it if she's going to do this. 

 

  "Saeran? We're hooooome~!" His brother called, setting the things out on the table. Saeran walked out in his nicest casual clothing. It made MC smile. 

 

  "You look really good, Saeran. How are you always so handsome?" She complimented him, making him turn red. 

 

  "Thanks, MC. You look b-beautiful." He responded. She giggled, and rolled her eyes. 

 

  "I'm in sweats, Saeran. No need to compliment me back."

 

  "Come on you two, let's eat." Saeyoung said, the three setting down and began eating. 

 

  After a while of awkward silence, Saeran cleared his throat. 

 

  "You said we'd needed to talk?"

 

  "Oh, yeah! Um, Saeyoung?" MC asked, looking at Saeyoung who stared at her confused for a moment, before realizing what was going on. 

 

  "Oh, yeah! Hey, Saeran.... we noticed you've been upset. God. I don't know how to say it..." Saeyoung started, looking at MC for a little help. 

 

  She swallowed and smiled sheepishly at Saeran who'd dropped his fork. He felt his heart melt at the sight of her. He was still very confused, however, as to why the two were getting at. 

 

  "We... I... Saeran...."

 

  "You know, don't you?" Saeran asked, voice wavering as he hung his head. He slowly shook it, trying to keep from spilling the tears in his eyes. 

 

  "You're lucky, Saeyoung. You have the most beautiful, kind, and understanding woman to walk this earth. I-I..." Saeran began, his mint blue eyes spilling tears as he broke down again. MC looked at Saeyoung, who nodded her head to proceed. 

 

  "I want to share her with you." Saeyoung said, making Saeran take a double take. 

 

  "What do you mean?" He asked.

 

  "We've talked about it. We aren't really for open relationships... but you and her have something."

 

  "I... are you proposing I'm with her?? I'm not qualified! I-I don't even want sex, I....! Saeyoung, how do you feel about this?"

 

  "Saeran, calm down. Me and MC are perfectly good with this. She wants you to be happy. She cares about you a lot. And if you don't want to... have sex... I'd still be in a relationship with her as well."

 

  "How are you okay with this? I mean... I don't mind sharing her with you but if she was all mine... I...I..."

 

  "I love you both unconditionally. Don't be stupid."

 

  "How about you, MC? Are you really okay with it?" He asked, glancing over to see that adorable smile of hers splayed on her lips. 

 

  "I want this, Saeran. I was hesitant at first... but I trust you. I only trust you." She said, causing him to bite his bottom lip, and then shyly smile. 

 

  "I... Can we really do this? What will your friends think?" Saeran asked. 

 

  "It doesn't matter what they think. The only thing that matters is that we're happy. All three of us." MC responded, Saeyoung nodding. 

 

  "So... you're mine as well... MC? What are the boundaries?" Saeran asked, and Saeyoung simply smiled. 

 

  "We've decided there aren't any. Even if you do take up a sudden interest in sexy time... It's fine as long as both of you are consenting. But," Saeyoung paused, "I will say that we want to lose our virginities to each other. I hope you don't mind that." Saeyoung said. 

 

  Saeran smiled. 

 

  "As long as MC is happy, I am." He responded. 

 

  The three stood, all content with how well the conversation went. 

 

  "When can I kiss you? I've never kissed anyone but... I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you terribly bad." Saeran confessed, making MC giggle. Saeyoung flashed him a wink. He leaned back against the counter. 

 

  "Um, now if you'd like, you don't have to ask." she said, and he hesitantly approached her. He looked at Saeyoung, who motioned hot him to continue. His eyes met MC's again. He felt his heart melt as she stared up at him anxiously. 

 

  He leaned forward slowly, and close his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers.

 

  He wasn't expecting such a simple action to send sparks throughout his body. He didn't expect to feel so happy once he'd done such a normal thing that lots of people do everyday. 

 

  He pulled away, his minty eyes opening and meeting hers. She was red, a soft smile on her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. 

 

  "Thank you."

 

 

  Saeyoung smiled at her, Saeran had went to bed some time ago after the three sat down and watched a movie together. MC was nestled between the three, both brothers getting affection. 

 

  The couple lay together, cuddling on the bed. 

 

  "I'm proud of you. He looked so happy when you kissed him..." Saeyoung whispered. 

 

  "Are you sure you're not jealous?" MC asked, and he laughed softly. 

 

  "I'm sure. I know at the end of the day, he's going to meet someone. I don't mind sharing you until he finds someone. Even if it takes a while. Even if by then we're married. I love you and I love him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys Saeran would be happy soon! It'll get cuter :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluffiness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I SUCK AT UPDATING! it's just hard to keep this story going from where I want it to head! I'm really bad at rushing things, so I'm trying really hard to pace myself! Thank you all for being so supportive!! Oh, and I tried those chips Saeyoung is always eating. They're actually pretty good!!

  It was later that week when Saeran realized that he was deeeeeeply in love with MC. It was so often he crazed her hands along his skin. He could feel himself melt underneath her touch. 

 

  "Saeran? Saeyoung ran to the store." She said, walking out of her bedroom to greet him in the living room. He sheepishly smiled at her, running a hand through the pale hair on his head with the red roots growing out. 

 

  "Yeah, I just noticed." He said, and she walked towards him, streching her arms out to wrap around his neck. She leaned up and pecked his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her tightly against him. He buried his face into her hair, taking in he smell of her perfume or shampoo-- he couldn't tell. 

 

  "You look beautiful, MC." He whispered into her hair, making her giggle. 

 

  "I don't have any makeup on."

 

  "That doesn't matter to me. You look beautiful." He said.

 

  Saeran was a completely different person to MC. MC was the only person he was "soft" or "mushy" around, but that was okay. 

 

  She kept him grounded, and he loved her for it. 

 

  "Can I hold you?" He asked. 

 

  "You are right now, Saeran."

 

  "I want to hold you while you sleep. I...I'm sorry. That came off quite creepy, I didn't--"

 

  "You want to snuggle?"

 

  "Yeah... I just couldn't think of the word." He muttered, and she pulled away and flashed him a goofy grin that made his knees weak. She grabbed his hand.

 

  "Let's go cuddle!" She said, leading him to her room, but he stopped abruptly, making her look at him confused.

 

  "I'd like... to go to my room, if you're alright with that." He said, and her face lit up. She nodded.

 

  

 

 

  He lay down, her body curled up and draped over his own. She'd never been in his room before-- well, since he's been living with them, and he was very hesistant about letting anyone near it. Of course he didn't have anything weird, per se, but.... he just values his privacy. And it's not like he _knew_  MC that well until recently, even if he was in love with her. 

 

  He absolutely loved to run his fingers through her hair while her chest rose and fell softly. He admired everything about her. He loved the way she occasionally sighed out his name, or made cute little grunts. She was a precious thing in his eyes that needed to be protected. He may be brash and "salty" as her and Saeyoung say and make it seem like he'd never be able to love another living thing, but she was his weak point. It was like after their relationship began he felt his knees weaken at just the sight of her. He had literal heart eyes for her. 

 

  Her breathing stopped for a moment, causing him to begin to panic, before it started up again. He relaxed and let out a breath he hadn't realized he himself had been holding in. Just as he felt his own eyes drifting shut, he saw as Saeyoung opened his door, slamming it and causing MC's eyes to flit open as she sat up.

 

  "Great job, dumbass. You woke up MC, who was looking cute as hell in my arms. I'd beat the shit out of you for that if you weren't my brother and this wasn't your girlfriend you're sharing." He said, making you sit up, confused and sleepy. You yawned, making Saeyoung run towards you and grab your cheeks.

 

  "AW! Little tired MC is so cute!"

 

  Saeran rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest.

 

  "I brought back some food. I hope you don't mind having a 'cheeseburger' for dinner."

 

  "Is that American?" MC asked, AND Saeyoung shot her a wink. 

 

  "Sure is, cutie! Now come on, your food is going to get cold."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Saeyoung's lips had pressed themselves against the soft skin of her neck a thousand times tonight alone. She sat in between the Choi brothers-- Saeran to her left and the one and only Saeyoung to her right. She lean her head against Saeran's shoulder while holding Saeyoung's hand, leaving the skin of her neck accidentally exposed. 

 

  "You're pretty hot." Saeyoung muttered, making her look over at him confused, rather than paying attention to the soap opera Jumin had recommended on the TV. 

 

  "What is with you two? I look like shit today..." MC muttered. 

 

  "YOU DO NOT!" The twins yelled in unison, makin MC jump, then relax and roll her eyes. 

 

  "You're quite smart, but sometimes your inner dumbass comes out, woman. You're fucking beautiful. No lipshit, mas-I-could-care-less, or not." Saeran said. She could contain her giggle at his uncensored self, or the 'makeup' he named. 

 

  "He's right. You've got the kindest heart, the sweetest smile, the sexiest face, but when you think or say stuff like that.... GAH!" Saeyoung said, and you smiled at the two and shook your head. 

 

  "I love you dorks."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  "MC, where are you sleeping tonight?" Saeyoung asked, throwing the laundry into the washer. She shrugged. 

 

  "Wherever I guess. Why, you wanna snuggle or something?" He huffed and stood up from his bent over position, placing both hands on his sides, before pursuing his lips in thought.

 

  "More like I want to show you how beautiful you are." He said, pressing his glasses up on his nose.

 

  She averted her gaze from his, being bright red and all. God, he was so cute- how was she supposed to say no? And was he... was he proposing.... just the thought made her flush. She looked up to see him red, a goofy smile on his face. 

 

  "What do you say?"

 

  "You're going to have to be more... romantic. Do something sexy." She said, teasing the redhead. He paused for a moment. He then smirked, taking the bottom of his shirt up and tying it in a knot in the front. He got into a very feminine stance.

 

  "Guess who ISN'T getting laid tonight?" MC asked, and Saeyoung pouted. 

 

  "Damn this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, please do comment!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates! Please forgive me.

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Saeyoung asked, fists clenched tightly as he loomed over where his brother sat casually on the couch._

_"Why didn't you say anything to me? To us?" Saeyoung nearly growled, filled with anger and hurt._

_"Because." Saeran said, running through his platinum hair with the red roots growing through._

_Saeyoung should be sad. Should be broken. But he wasn't. He was simply furious. Furious in what was happening. He ran a hand through his hair a few times, and left the room._

_Should he be this angry?_

_It's not his brother's fault._

_No, he's angry that he kept it from him._

  
_"How long? How long have you known?" Saeyoung asked, Saeran sitting up from the slouched position he was in on the couch._

_"Uh.... two weeks? Three maybe?" He said, standing up to walk to the trash can to discard of the bottle of water he had in hand._

_Saeyoung followed him to the kitchen, and gently lay a hand on his shoulder, causing Saeran to snap his head back and look at him confused._

_"I can't believe you--"_

_"Access granted to: Seven Zero Seven's Girl." The door spoke, and soon the door opened._

_Saeran gave Saeyoung a pleasing look to keep quiet, watching as MC ran to jump into Saeyoung's arms._

_"Hey, Princess!"_

_Saeran sighed and walked back to his room, shutting the door._

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  "Saeran? Saerrrraaaaan? Brother?" Saeyoung called, walking down the hall. He knocked on Saeran's bedroom door, to hear MC groan. He opened it and saw her curled up into his brother's chest, his red hair splayed upon the pillows beneath his head.

 

  "I'm home now! I hope you don't mind I went grocery shopping. You two have a nice nap?" Saeyoung asked, and Saeran groaned, pulling her closer into his chest.

  "Shut up, dumbass. She's trying to sleep." He said, and Saeyoung pouted.

  "I'm joining the two of you."

  "No you aren't--"

  And Saeyoung plopped down next to MC, pulling her over and into him. She let out a content sigh as she lay her head on his chest.

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, making her nuzzle closer into his chest. Saeran moved to spoon her from behind. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

"I love you both so much...." Saeyoung muttered.

"I love you too." Saeran and MC both said softly at the same time.

Saeyoung lay there, staring up at the ceiling of his brothers bedroom.

He felt the warmth from his love. His brother that just a year or so ago hated him is now so close to him and content with the life in Saeyoung's home.

Saeyoung was happy. He was content. He felt warm.

He ran his fingers through MC's hair. He was glad she was in his arms, sleeping sweetly. Saeyoung glanced over to see his brother had already fallen back asleep. Saeyoung smiled to himself.

A tear slipped down his cheek.

He was happy.

 

  
"MC?" Saeran asked, knocking on her bedroom door.

"One second!" She called, shuffling around on the other side before opening the bedroom door.

She was slipping a shirt of his on over her naked body. She had nothing on except the shirt she was putting on, causing him to flush.

She flashed him a shy smile.

"Sorry, I was just changing." She said, and smiled and tried to ignore the fact she was oNLY WEARING A SHIRT.

"No, it's fine. You look good in my clothes." He said softly, making her smile widen. She softly gripped his biceps to lean up and kiss him. He smiled as he kissed her back, the feeling something he enjoyed and got used to over the past month.

"Thank you! I'm honored." She said, causing him to blush and laugh shyly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I was wondering if you'd come with me to pick up some stuff from the store." He asked, and she cocked her head.

  "But Saeyoung just went..."

  "I know, but I wanted to see if you'd like to get snacks. For us to watch a movie in my room later. You don't have to if you don't want to, but um...."

  "Sure! Let me get dressed in some actual clothes on." She said, he nodded.

  "You can come in, if you'd like." She said, and Saeran was hesitant, but came in and sat on the bed. She slipped off the shirt, exposing her body to him. He flushed as he watched her walk to the laundry and dig through from some suitable clothing.

  Oh God.

  She's beautiful.

  She's so damn beautiful.

  She's perfect, he's in shock. He's seen other women, naked, yes, he's watched movies. But... she was beautiful. Was it because he was love sick? He doesn't know, but his eyes watched as she slipped clothes onto her stunning figure.

"I'm ready!" She said, and he stood up and blushed, following her out of the room and closing it behind him.

"Um, I need to hop into the shower... I-I'll be out in a few." He said, nearly running.

 

  
Saeyoung slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. She smiled and rolled her eyes as he licked her cheek. She relaxed against him and the couch.

"Babe, you're gross." She muttered, and he laughed. He pressed a kiss to where he licked.

"You're so gorgeous, you know that? I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I really am. Thank you." He whispered.

Saeran walked out of the bathroom, hair wet and his face red. She raised an Hebrew at him, but he just waved his hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and she nodded, hopping up from Saeyoung's embrace, before he pulled her back by the arm he had around her waist. She squeaked and fell back onto the couch.

"Kiss me before you leave if you want the keys." He said, and she giggled and pecked his lips quickly.

"Uh-Uh. Kiss me right." He said, and she rolled her eyes and kissed him softly. She pulled away, and he nodded, giving her a set of keys from his pocket. She took the keys and took Saeran's hand, skipping to the door.

"Bye babe!"

"Are you driving?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"I was planning on it, but I know you like to drive sometimes." He said, and she bit her lip and looked as if she was thinking.

"I want you to drive. You look like you're in your element and it's really cute." She said, and he smiled.

"You're cute if anyone is." He muttered, leading her into the blue sports car.

 

He was hesitant when she took his hand to walk into the store at first, but relaxed when he remembered it was her hand that interlaced her fingers with his. He sighed out contently as they walked into the store.

Once the two had picked up what they needed for their "movie night", they went to the cash register and bought the things. The entire time he couldn't help but think back to how he saw her just an hour or so ago.

And what went through his head while he--

  
He shook his head, smiling sheepishly at his girl.

He's happy she's his, even if it wasn't for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment what you think! I love you all!!


	16. Chapter 16

    _“Saeran? You’re refusing treatment? What the actual hell! You need this! What—“ Saeyoung was infuriated with his brother. If he was honest, he wasn’t sure this was really him._

_“I talked with the doctor. I’m so weak chances are I’ll die during the first few days of it. I figured it’d better to just live out the next few months I have. I’d much rather spend the last three months of my life with the idiots I care most about than to die at having a slim chance of just a little longer.” Saeran said, unfazed by his brothers pacing and glaring eyes. Saeyoung had his hands balled in his hair._

_“I….I don’t even know what to say.” Saeyoung muttered, stopping in his tracks to look over at Saeran, who sat in the chair so relaxed, not a care in the world, sipping on his Dr.Pepper. This made Saeyoung upset- no, annoyed, that his brother has just given in and doesn’t even care that he’ll be dying soon._

_“Then don’t.” He said, and it took everything Saeyoung had not to simply smack the can from his brother’s hand._

_“Is this why you came home all of a sudden?” Saeyoung asked, making himself sit down next to his brother at the kitchen table. Saeran nodded, taking another drink of the canned beverage. Saeyoung sighed, biting his bottom lip._

_“I didn’t want to die with Jumin.” He said, causing Luciel to laugh a little to himself._

_“I understand. Does…. MC know?” He asked, and Saeran shook his head._

_“I don’t intend on telling her for quite some time. Don’t want her to treat me differently, because it’s already made you treat me differently.”_

_Saeyoung looked down at his feet. He shook his head. How was his brother so calm? The thought he acted like he didn’t care that he was going to die soon frustrated him to no end. He loved his brother- yes, that he did- but this… He was going to lose his brother. He doesn’t know when, but he’s going to lose him again, and much sooner than he’d like._

_“You can have her.”_

_“What?” Saeran asked._

_“I want… you to have her. Don’t act like I haven’t seen you lusting over her recently.”_

_“But-“_  


_“You’re… You’re leaving. You don’t have much left. She’s the only one you love, right?”  Saeyoung asked, and Saeran slowly nodded._

_“Then have her. I’ll have a life to spend with her, you won’t. Don’t waste the time you have left. Spend it wisely, and if it means you get to fuck my girlfriend before I do, so be it. I’ll have a long time to do it.”_

_“I…. Thank you….? But I’m never going to ask for anything. If she… If she wants to, I’ll… You better not make her.” Saeran said, before finding himself laughing at the situation. He’s going to die soon, he’s dating his brother’s girlfriend, and his brother’s alright with it and is currently encouraging him to make a move. Huh._

_Saeyoung let out a chuckle, the mood lifting a bit._

_“I love you Saeran, and I just want to help you make the most of the shitty life you had because of me a little better. I’m sorry, and I know this doesn’t really make up for anything that’s happened through our lives, but I’m going to try my hardest to apologize with what little time I have left.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

   MC walked out of the bathroom after a particularly long bath, clad in just one of Saeran’s t-shirts. It felt as if his heart skipped a beat and he damn near felt himself begin to drool at such lovely sight. He cracked her a small smile.

 

  “What are my favorite boys up to?” She asked, before walking to sit in Saeran’s lap. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind to “keep her from falling”, even if she wasn’t really going to any time soon.

 

  “Just daydreaming about our favorite lady.” Saeyoung responded, making MC giggle.

 

  “I love you both so much, you know it? You’re both perfect. I don’t know how I got so lucky.” She said, making the brothers both grin like crazy, even if Saeran hid his face in her back to hide it from his brother. He’d never admit how much her words affected him.

 

  “Oh, hey, I don’t know if you saw, but everyone’s meeting up for dinner later tonight.” Saeyoung said.

 

  “Oh yeah! Are we going? Where are they meeting up?” MC asked, and Saeyoung pulled out his phone and scrolled through some things.

 

  “Oh! Jumin’s house. THIS MEANS I CAN SEE ELLY!!” Saeyoung said, and Saeran tensed. Oh God.

 

  Jumin’s? This could be bad, but he can only hope Jumin keeps shut about it.

 

 

 

 

 

  MC stood in the bathroom of her and Saeyoung’s bedroom, applying makeup. Saeyoung walked in, waiting until she put the eyeshadow brush down before scooping her up and carrying her out of the bathroom and plopping her down onto the bed. She looked up at him confused before a moment, before watching as he went to go lock their bedroom door. She rolled her eyes, and he sat down next to her.

 

 

“Can we talk about something… for a moment?” He asked, and she let out a puff of air.

 

  “You already interrupted me getting ready.”

 

  “I’m sorry, but… I think tonight… you should do…”

 

  “I should do what?” She asked, confused. She watched as Saeyoung rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously and turning a bright pink.

 

   “I should do what, babe?” She asked again, and he sighed.

 

  “Saeran.” He simply said, and she cocked her head like a curious puppy.

 

  “I should do Saeran? What does- Oh.” She said, finally catching on, and she slowly nodded.

 

  “Yeah.” Saeyoung said, realizing how awkward the situation really is. He’d had this conversation planned in his head, but… no.

 

 “Why? I thought we were going to… together?”

  “I can just tell in the way he looks at you that he wants you.” Saeyoung said, and she furrowed her brows.

 

  “He’s never asked for anything.”

 

  “You’re the only person he won’t ever ask anything from. He sincerely loves you, MC. I hope you feel the same towards him.” He explained.

 

  “Do you not love me anymore, Saeyoung?” She asked, looking over into his eyes. He almost instantly felt angry at such an accusation!

 

  “NO, NO! I love you so much more than you’d ever be able to comprehend. You don’t have to, but…”

 

  “I’ll do it, but that means when we… I’ll be more experienced! Hah!” She shouted, causing him to break into laughter. He was kind of concerned it didn’t take much convincing, but he realized that if she’d asked him a similar question he’d have done it for her.

 

  This made him think. Did she agree because she knows? Does she know what is happening with Saeran?

 

  “I love you so much, MC. Remember, you don’t have to. If you don’t want to, don’t even consider it, okay?”

 

  “I know, baby.”

 

  “I owe you so much.”  


   “You sure as fuck do.”  


  The was a knock at the door, and Saeyoung opened it to see his slightly shorter brother dressed in a red dress shirt and black pants. MC smiled and walked towards him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

  “You look amazing, Saeran.” He turned about as red as his shirt, stuttering syllables but unable to make a coherent phrase. He gave up and just gave her a sheepish smile, feeling embarrassed that he’d gotten so worked up over something as dumb as that.

 

  “Do I not look good, MC?” Seven asked, feigning being offended by the alack of compliments directed towards him.

 

  “Babe, I’ll compliment you when you’re not in your boxers and you’re actually dressed to go to dinner, okay?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very slow updates! l love you all and I love reading your comments!!!<3


End file.
